


Flipping Houses Has Never Been So Fun

by Kyss_31



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyss_31/pseuds/Kyss_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is working on one of his housing projects and brings Spencer along to help.  Things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipping Houses Has Never Been So Fun

“Come on, Pretty Boy, it’s not going to measure itself,” Derek said with a grunt.  His voice came strained from heavy breathing and holding his body in an awkward position.

Spencer’s hands rose up past Derek’s waist, his long fingers stretched towards his lover’s face.  His head pressed into the corded muscles in Derek’s thigh as he angled his head into the right position.  “Almost got it.”

Derek let out a groan as the tension in his body began to surpass his limitations.  “Come on, come on,” he panted, not daring to move, though his left leg was threatening to kick out from under him.

The pencil in Spencer’s hand flicked against the frame of the attic door that Derek was holding up with his shoulders - his arms braced against the frame so he could leverage more force into the rusted hinges.

“Ha!” he cried, and jumped back so Derek could collapse off the ladder, letting the broken door slam itself shut over their heads.

Derek clasped a calloused hand to the back of his neck and felt the muscles begin to uncoil.  He looked up to make sure he could see the marks Spencer had made, where he’d have to cut into the frame to release the hinges.  The door itself was a beautifully carved, solid piece of oak that coordinated to the front and back doors of the old victorian 3-bedroom he’d recently picked up from the market.  The frame could be replaced easily enough, but the door was worth saving.

Spencer’s fingers replaced Derek’s on his neck, the nimbleness of the younger man’s hands more suited to massaging out kinks and strains.

“You have a fleur-de-lis imprinted above your right shoulder blade,” he said with interest, peeling back Derek’s shirt to look for more marks from the wood carving on his chocolate skin.

Derek leaned back into Spencer’s soft touches and groaned again.  “I think that’s about it for today, Pretty Boy,” he said, the back of his head drop onto the slightly taller man’s shoulder.

Spencer rested his cheek against Derek’s and let his arms wrap around to his chest, holding him closer.  Derek clapped his rough, work-worn hands over his boyfriend’s, which were smooth as the pages in a brand-new book.

Pale lips pressed against a dark brow.  “You’re sweating rather profusely,” Spencer whispered as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend, “and you’re heartbeat is irregular.  Your body is overtaxed and becoming dehydrated.” 

A smile played across Derek’s face.  He closed his eyes and reached a hand around behind him and slid it down Spencer’s ass.  “The fluttering heartbeat isn’t from the work, Babe.”  He pulled on Spencer’s backside, pressing their bodies closer together.  He felt a stuttering laugh rise up from Spencer’s chest and brush past Derek’s ear.  Derek chuckled in response.

Spencer’s hands vibrated with the laugh and he nestled himself deeper into the crook of Derek’s neck.  He breathed in the older man’s sent, reveling in how intoxicating sawdust, wood stain and sweat could be when intermingled with the unique pheromones of his lover.  If he wanted to search his brain at the moment, he was sure he could dig up some study he’d read years before about scents associated with domesticity elicit a feeling of safety and stability, and how humans instinctively gravitate towards people who make them feel safe.  But Spencer didn’t need scientific theories to explain why he felt so comfortable standing in the middle of an empty, run-down house, with his arms wrapped around the man who, just that morning, had taken a sledgehammer to the kitchen wall.  So many studies and reports had tried to get close to explaining the complexities of human emotions, but there wasn’t one paper that Spencer had ever read or written that could adequately explain his feelings in that moment - which made them all the more special and important to him.

He pressed his lips into the side of Derek’s neck and felt more than heard the resulting groan from his boyfriend.

“Oh, you’re killing me, Pretty Boy,” said Derek, resting more of his weight onto his lithe lover’s frame.

Spencer let out another tittering laugh and pushed away from Derek, forcing the older man to stand up straight once more and turn around to face him.

Derek sighed and ran one hand over his face and shaved head.  “God, I’m tired,” he thought out loud.

“Coffee,” said Spencer with authority.

Derek shook his head and chuckled.  “That’s your response to everything.”

Spencer shrugged.  “Because it usually works,” he defended himself, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

Derek instinctively reached for Spencer’s hands, not wanting the younger man to close himself off.  He gently guided Spencer’s arms down and moved in close so he could place his hands against Spencer’s waist.

“It works for  you , genius,” he gruffed out, his weariness and horniness catching up to him and battling for control.  He closed out the distance between the two of them and pulled Spencer’s hips in tight against his own.  He silenced whatever protest Spencer was about to offer with a strong kiss that took complete possession of Spencer’s lips.  The younger man stiffened at the interruption, but quickly melted into the kiss, drawing his arms up to wrap around Derek’s neck.

For a moment, the only sound in the old house was the soft movements of lips against lips and hands running over clothed torsos.  Derek nipped at Spencer’s lower lip and the younger man moaned, opening his mouth to allow Derek entrance.  A groan deep from Derek’s core rippled through the two of them as he slid his tongue into Spencer’s waiting mouth, tasting the familiar flavor of coffee and sugar, and a hint of paper from all the books that the young genius inhales daily.

Spencer stretched his lithe form taller, utilizing his very slight height advantage to take control of the kiss for a moment and slide his tongue along Derek’s, eliciting another groan.

It was Derek who broke the kiss first, but only so he could run his lips down Spencer’s jawline to the soft, pulsing skin of his neck.  Derek quickly found his favorite vein, one that was still purpled from the night before, and sucked at it with fervor, feeling his lover shiver at the sensation.

“Der -” Spencer breathed out.  “Wait.”

“No,” said Derek, letting his teeth graze across Spencer’s pale flesh.

Spencer shivered and his arms convulsed around Derek’s shoulders.

“We should go home,” he whispered, trying to work a hand under Derek’s chin to lift his head up, but Derek brushed him off.

“Too far,” Derek mumbled before enveloping Spencer’s earlobe with his plump lips.  It would be a twenty minute drive back to their house.  Derek pushed his groin up against Spencer’s thigh as explanation as to why he was not willing to wait.  Only a few moments in his pretty boy’s arms had him hard and pulsing with need.  Twenty minutes was far too long to wait.

Spencer felt the bulge against his thigh and instinctively raised his leg a little to rub along Derek's swollen balls. The groan that ripped itself out of the muscled man’s chest told Spencer that they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.  He relented with a soft moan and stopped trying to push Derek’s head off his neck, but slid his delicate fingers over his lover’s shaved scalp and held him close.

“Der,” Spencer huffed out, placing a kiss on the side of Derek’s burning neck, “not in the hall…. Please?” he added with a soft whine.

Derek chuckled as he raised his head.  “Anything for you, Pretty Boy,” he whispered against Spencer’s lips before reclaiming them with his own.  He slid his strong hands down Spencer’s backside, squeezing the soft flesh of his pert ass, before cupping his fingers behind Spencer’s thighs and lifting up.  Spencer was used to this by now and quickly locked his legs around Derek’s waist, crossing his ankles so he could hold himself up.  Derek then carefully carried his most precious cargo through the empty house in search of a place his baby would feel comfortable being intimate.

When it came to sexual appetites, Spencer liked some semblance of routine; he didn’t care for surprises.  But Derek was slowly opening him up to the joys of spontaneity.  While a house that Derek owned and where no one would possibly see or interrupt them was within Spencer’s comfort zone, the lack of furniture was something of an obstacle.  It had been more than 3 months after they’d began sleeping together before Spencer was willing to try it on a couch.  They’d only done it on the floor once, and that had been on top of a very soft quilt in front of a roaring fire - neither of which they had available to them.  Luckily, Derek had an idea.

Being very careful going down the stairs, and stopping several times to press Spencer against the wall and grind on him until he was gasping for air and shivering from anticipation, Derek carried his pretty boy into the main living room where he’d left his remodeling supplies, including a large stack of canvas drop-cloths he would need when putting up drywall and painting.  

It was only once they’d arrived in the spacious room that Derek realized he would have to set Spencer down in order to spread out the cloths.  He reluctantly pulled his lips away from Spencer’s neck, taking a moment to marvel at how beautiful the normally alabaster skin looked when flushed red with arousal and bruised purple from Derek’s lips and teeth.  Derek kissed Spencer’s jaw and then his lips - quick, light, almost chaste kisses - before resting their foreheads together.  They breathed heavily for a moment, unable to move more than their hands, which were in a constant state of caress.

“I’m gonna set things up for us, Baby,” said Derek, his voice thick and deep.

Spencer nodded quickly and unhooked his ankles, though he didn’t lower himself off Derek just yet.  He stared at his lover, memorizing for the thousandth time how Derek’s lips looked when they were reddened and swollen from kissing, how the dark chocolate of his eyes was overtaken from the pupils blown out in lust.  It was a sight he would never tire of seeing, a sight that proved that this man, who was charming and kind and sauve and could walk into a bar and pick up any person he wanted, could be this turned on by  him .  Spencer didn’t understand it.  He couldn’t see himself the way Derek did.  

He didn’t realize that his lithe frame slotted so easily inside Derek’s embrace that Derek had often wondered if Spencer had been designed just for him.  Spencer didn’t know that his hair was softer than silk and Derek couldn’t stop touching it.  He didn’t know that his brown eyes had flecks of caramel and green that were noticeable when he laughed, or when the sun hit his face just so.  He didn’t know that the way he rattled off statistics, which used to make Derek feel inferior and dumb, now enraptured the older man who could only feel a surge of pride and admiration that someone so damned intelligent could possibly fall in love with  him .

Spencer didn’t know that Derek thought he was the most beautiful person on the planet.  And Derek didn’t know that Spencer thought he was the most brave and caring person on the planet.  All they knew was that they loved each other, and that was enough.

Derek slowly lowered Spencer’s feet back to the floor.  Spencer couldn’t help but let out a slightly disappointed sigh, which caused Derek to growl once more and pull the thin man tight against his chest.  Derek kissed Spencer like it was the only way to keep the two of them alive - and, in his core, he felt that it was - that he would die if he couldn’t kiss Spencer - that life would cease to exist if he couldn’t kiss Spencer.  And Spencer responded with the same need.

As Spencer’s long fingers snaked beneath Derek’s shirt, Derek remembered that he needed to make things comfortable for his man.  He let Spencer pull his shirt off over his head, and used the moment when their lips had to part to pull his thoughts together.  He needed to put down the cloths so Spencer would be comfortable.  Spencer was being wonderful about the suddenness of Derek’s need for him, so the least the older man could do was to make sure his baby didn’t get rug burn.

Derek tossed his shirt against the wall and took a step back.  He had to place his hand against Spencer’s chest to stop the younger man from following him.  Derek felt Spencer shudder as the distance between them grew, but he only smirked at his young lover.

“Easy, now, Baby,” Derek said, letting his eyes rake over the man before him.  His skin was flushed and his fingers dancing at the empty air, wanting to reach for Derek but knowing not to.  The shirt he wore was an old one of Derek’s that was too big for him, and currently rumpled from Derek’s hands, and the neck had been pulled to the side to reveal an expanse of kiss-reddened shoulder.  His jeans were old and worn out, but still snug, and did nothing to hide Spencer’s arousal.  

Derek smiled.  “There’s my Pretty Boy.”  He felt a swelling of pride that this man was his own, and a swelling of arousal at the thought of all he wanted to do to the man quivering before him.

Derek looped his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and watched as Spencer tracked the movement with his eyes.  His delicate fingers inched forward, wanting to reach out and unbutton the offending clothing that dared stand between him and Derek’s cock.  He needed to feel the hot, solid flesh in his cool hands, taste it with his tongue, feel it splitting him in two while making him feel fully complete.

As his tireless mind ran through all the things that cock had done to his body, and all the things it had yet to do, Spencer realized that they were missing a key component and his eyes shot up from Derek’s pants to his face, seeing the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.  Derek had been enjoying watching Spencer, who was unaware that he’d been hyperventilating and licking his lips while Derek toyed with the button of his jeans.  The sudden change on Spencer’s face had Derek instantly worried.

“Spen-?”

“Where’s my bag?”  Spencer swung around and scanned the room, trying to remember when he’d last had his shoulder bag with him.  Had he picked it up when they stopped for lunch?  Having an eidetic memory didn’t seem to help him much if he hadn’t been paying attention when he set something down.  His eyes tracked the memories of his movements from earlier in the day to where he’d left the brown, leather satchel by the newly opened archway between the living room and kitchen.  His long legs carried him across the room in an instant and he quickly retrieved the small bottle of lube that he kept in the bottom of the satchel for just such an occasion.

Seeing what Spencer had in his hands ended the worry that had furrowed Derek’s brow, and the dark skinned man utilized the time it took Spencer to walk back to him to unfurl two of the drop-cloths and lay them out on top of each other in the center of the room.  He tossed another folded cloth onto the floor to be used as a pillow and then turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

Spencer set the bottle of lube on the drop-cloths beside the make-shift pillow and toed his way out of his red converse and mismatched socks.  Derek had to untie his boots before he could kick them off, but he was soon able to meet Spencer in the middle of the cloths and they sank down onto their knees together as their arms wound around each other once more.  Their lips found each other like they were drawn by an electromagnetic force.

Spencer ran his hands down Derek’s torso, letting his fingers trace each muscle, feeling how the skin tingled under his touch.  He dipped his fingers below the waistband of Derek’s jeans and pulled on the cloth, drawing Derek’s groin against his own.  Spencer set his knees on either side of Derek’s so that he could feel his lover’s muscled thighs between his legs.

Derek pushed against him while pulling Spencer in tight, until their bodies were only separated by the clothes they wore.  Clearly, it was time for the garments to go.  Derek tried to pull Spencer’s shirt off, but Spencer refused to raise his arms until he’d undone the button and fly of Derek’s jeans.  Once the denim had been loosened from Derek’s constrained cock, Spencer flung his shirt in the direction where Derek had left his own.  Spencer immediately returned his lips to Derek’s, relishing the spicy, salty taste of his strong lover.  He slid his tongue along Derek’s plump lips and received a nip of teeth before being allowed to press into Derek’s mouth.

Derek undid the front of Spencer’s jeans, and slid his hand beneath the soft material of his boxers.  Spencer’s long, narrow dick jumped as Derek’s fingers wrapped around it, and Spencer let out a gasp, losing control of their kiss.  Derek maneuvered the distracted Spencer onto his back and pulled the thin man’s pants and boxers off with a few quick tugs.

Spencer reached for Derek, wanting to feel his constant radiant heat over his own exposed flesh, but Derek didn’t comply.  After dropping a quick kiss on Spencer’s lips, Derek pulled the younger man back up while laying himself down on the rough canvas draping.  He tugged on Spencer’s leg until the young man got the idea and settled himself across him, tucking his legs up under himself and sitting back against Derek’s thighs.

Derek rested his hands on Spencer’s bony hips and pulled him further up on his body so that Spencer’s bare ass was positioned directly above Derek’s still clothed dick.  Derek pushed his groin off the floor, letting the rough denim and exposed zipper teeth brush against Spencer’s delicate flesh.  Spencer gasped and pressed his hands into Derek’s chest, pushing himself up into the air.  Derek dug his fingers into the thin flesh over Spencer’s hip bones to prevent him from rising too high.

“How about I get those off you,” Spencer breathed out, lowering his head to capture Derek’s lips.  

Derek murmured an assent into Spencer’s mouth.  The kiss didn’t end quickly, though, as each man took his time tasting and nipping at the other.  Derek dove one hand into Spencer’s hair to keep Spencer’s lips in reach of his own, but also because he loved the feel of those soft, hazel curls under his calloused fingers.  They rocked their hips against each other, but Derek was careful not to push up too hard with the undone zipper so close to such sensitive skin.

Once both men were breathless, Spencer slid his lips down to Derek’s jaw, running his tongue along the edges of his beard where the skin was sensitive from the careful grooming.  Derek arched into the sensation and turned his head to expose more of his neck.  Spencer began slowly covering the area with soft kisses, gently sucking at the skin over pulse points.  He felt Derek’s urgency begin to increase with his breath-rate and the strength of the rocking of his hips, but Spencer took his time.  By the time his lips reached Derek’s collarbone, the older man was groaning and pressing his throbbing crotch against Spencer’s abdomen with no more thought to potentially damaging his pretty boy’s skin.

As Spencer lowered himself down Derek’s torso (much too slowly for Derek’s liking) he slid his hands into Derek’s jeans and pushed them off, inch by inch.  Once the waistband reached Derek’s knees, he kicked them the rest of the way off his feet and let them fall where they may.  Spencer’s lips were wrapped around a stretch of skin to the left of Derek’s belly-button, as he lazily sucked another hickey into place.  Spencer slid his hands back up Derek’s thighs to the bottom edge of his boxer-briefs and drew soft circles on the skin there with the tips of his fingers.  The sensation on either side of his groin was enough to cause Derek to begin leaking pre-cum, without having any direct stimulation to his cock.

Spencer continued his slow descent along Derek's stomach. Derek pushed both hands into Spencer's soft locks and tried to maneuver his head, ever so gently, where he needed it to be. Spencer resisted the persuasion and kept to his own pace, knowing he was going to pay for his teasing at a later point in time.

“Oh, come on, Pretty Boy,” Derek moaned in little more than a whisper.  “You gonna be the death of me.”

Spencer raised his head enough to look Derek in the eyes.  He stopped his lazy circles with his fingers and rested his hands against Derek's thighs.  “No,” he whispered, his voice gruff and breathless, “never that.”  He slinked his way back up Derek’s body, long limbs graceful while being precise.  He rested his naked ass against the fabric of Derek’s boxer-briefs, laced his long fingers around the sides of Derek’s face, and lowered his head until his lips could just brush against Derek’s gasping mouth.  “I’m going to make you live,” he whispered to the man writhing beneath him, “just as you make me feel like I’ve lived more in the last 2 years than in the 27 before we got together.”

Derek groaned, wrapped his thick arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist and pulled him flush against his chest, capturing his lips in a heated, breathy kiss.  He thrust his hips up, feeling Spencer’s arousal and heat pressing through the thin cloth that still separated them.

“You already do, Baby,” Derek breathed against Spencer’s lips, and Spencer smiled in response.

The pale, lithe man extracted himself from his lover’s dark arms and made quick work of finally removing the last of Derek’s clothes.  Derek picked up the small bottle of lube Spencer had brought, taking a moment to marvel at his boyfriend’s forethought.  A year ago, Spencer would dissolve into giggles if Derek even suggested they have sex at the hotel after a case, and now he kept a bottle of lube in his every-day satchel.  Derek tried not to smirk as he spread the lube onto the fingers of one hand while the other hand ran up Spencer’s thigh to his hip so Derek could pull him in close.  

Spencer kept himself poised over Derek’s cock, resting his hands on his muscled chest as Derek slid one lubed finger up Spencer’s crack and pressed it against the puckering hole.  Spencer tried not to brace himself for the intrusion, but couldn’t help but tense as the first finger slid inside.

Now that he was finally inside his pretty boy’s hole, even if only a finger, Derek felt a shudder of satisfaction and peace ripple through him.  He took his time, sliding in his finger only to the first knuckle before pulling back, allowing Spencer to relax to the sensation.  After a few thrusts, going a little deep each time, Derek slid a second finger in alongside the first and watched Spencer’s body respond by arching his back.  The younger man let out a moan as he was stretched and he pushed down into Derek’s fingers, his hole tightening around them, holding them in.

The third finger was quick to follow after the second, and soon Spencer’s hole was ready and gaping.  When Derek slid his fingers out, the hole winked open and closed, begging to be refilled.  Derek slicked up his dick and held himself up so Spencer could lower himself onto him. 

As the tip of Derek's cock slipped inside Spencer's tight hole, Derek instinctively thrust up. Spencer cried out as he was instantly filled. He held himself still, digging his thin fingers into Derek's chest.

“Damn, baby,” Derek moaned, “you’re still so tight.”

Spencer could only moan in response. The muscles in his ass danced around the throbbing cock, slowly reacquainting themselves with the intruding member. As he felt more comfortable with the pressure inside him, Spencer began to move his hips back and forth, careful not to change how deep Derek's dick sat inside him, only adjusting where the pressure hit. After a few gentle sweeps back and forth, Derek's dick grazed against Spencer's prostate and the young man gasped again, but continued his motion.

Derek let Spencer get comfortable, keeping his hands loose on Spencer's hips and enjoying the way the tight ass muscles danced against him. He watched in awe as Spencer fucked himself on Derek's dick, his eyes half closed from sensory overload, his fingers tapping out patterns on Derek's chest that could be nonsense or could be a mathematical code - neither of them knew.

When Spencer finally raised himself up again, the sudden drag on Derek’s dick was almost enough to send the older man over the edge.  He dug his strong fingers into Spencer’s hips to keep him from moving too far.  Spencer took the cue and came back down, bottoming out once more.  He began a slow, shallow ride, up and down, too slow to get either of them off.  He let the heat build up in his core, loving the way Derek’s dick filled him so completely while making him feel like he could shatter apart at any moment.

The slow pace became irritating for Derek. He tried to hasten Spencer's bouncing by pulling on his hips, but Spencer just smirked down at him and began rising farther up while keeping the same pace. The added drag on Derek's dick only slightly lessened his need for more. He brought his knees up and before Spencer could lower himself again, Derek thrust up into him, making him gasp. Derek quickly took control while Spencer was distracted, setting a new rhythm from beneath the lithe genius.

Spencer steadied himself and held his hips still so Derek could take the lead. He found the right angle to hold himself so that Derek's dick slid against his prostate. The heat in his core switched to a raging fire in no time and he began to quiver. When he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to take any more, he felt a hot, calloused hand wrap around his dick.

Spencer shuttered and his eyes - when had he closed them? - popped open and locked with Derek’s.

“You gonna cum for me, Pretty Boy?” Derek said with one of his sly smirks. He gave Spencer's dick a small tug, eliciting a yelp. Derek continued to thrust into his tight ass, but slowed his pace as he stroked, needing to see Spencer climax first.

“So close, Der,” he gasped, his toes curling against the drop-cloth.

“Cum for me, Spence. I need to see you shoot.” He needed to see proof that his lover was enjoying this as much as he was. He needed to be sure that Spencer wasn’t doing this just because Derek pushed for it to happen.

The young man couldn’t hold himself together any longer. The constant pressure on his prostate and the gentle stroking on his dick were almost enough to do him in right then. But it was the pleading look in his boyfriend's eyes that pushed him over the edge. Seeing Derek need him -  him \- awkward, bashful, nerdy Spencer Reid - and knowing how deeply Derek loved him, that was what brought him to climax.

Spencer's seed shot out in a near solid rope, splaying across Derek's stomach and up to his chest, glistening white against the sweat slicked chocolate skin.

Feeling the hot cum pepper his searing skin caused Derek to shudder through to his core. He thrust up into his shaking and moaning boyfriend only twice more before spilling his own seed deep in Spencer's ass.

The two men rocked together, both shuddering with the aftershocks. Spencer clenched his ass tightly around Derek's waning dick, keeping him from sliding out. Derek slid a hand through Spencer's cum on his stomach and brought it to his lips to taste. He sucked his lover’s seed off his fingers with a moan, relishing the bitter, salty flavor.

Spencer smiled at the older man as he lapped up his cum. He would never cease to be amazed at how much he seemed to turn on the obnoxiously gorgeous agent. He could feel Derek's dick still pulsing inside him, suggesting that it wasn't done for the day. The possibility of a round two had Spencer grinding down against Derek's hips.

Derek wrapped his free hand around Spencer's thigh and met his lust filled eyes. His baby was not done with him. Derek found himself grinning. He reached up and pulled Spencer in for a long, heated kiss - a promise of more to come. He chuckled as he found himself thinking that he should really bring Spencer along to his house flipping more often. **  
**


End file.
